Bobus Whipboost
Bobus Whipboost is a tough and respected jedi in the Hyena Brigade. summary bobus whipboost was first sighted when tycho hexbrocker invited him to the hyena brigade. through that time he has shown us his skills as a jedi and a guardian of the republic and he is well valuable in the hyena brigade.when bobus was three years old the sith attacked is homeplanet of alderaan. his parents died in the epic tradegy of the attack but his mom flew him to the jedi temple where jedi master mace windu first taught him the way of the force. few years later after he became a jedi knight bobus last squad had betrayed him his freind tycho invited him to the hyena brigade. a few days after that he met burner the squad leader bobus kenw that this was a good and respected squad when he met burner. and after he met him and the elite generals and commanders bobus thought this is a good squad.Also bobus an expert at stealing enemy intel and getting out without being seen. the only thing bobus need as a bounty hunter is stealth and a good blaster with those two things he can acclompish anything. the shira spying operation when bobus whipboost became a new bountyhunter the squad of the sith nebula led by shira was rising. Of course hyena brigade is not going to sit around and do nothing while shira takes over cwa. So they hired bobus. and bobus accept no matter how hard and dangerous. First bobus had to get trusted from shira to sabotage her army. in a few days he did but it was too late. some one already sabotaged her squad before bobus did. the only thing bobus had to do is to collect information about her army at her main headquarters. then when bobus delivered her secret information to his command ship where maverick and volo was waiting for him. when bobus arrived volo took our all the information he can about enemy weak points to shira's most personal thoughts. one of the chpaters was about the war aginsts dark nebula and war eagle where shira will one day get revenge on the people who done her bad. and when bobus read that he thought one days shira and her goons will hunt him down. But the crazy thing is bobus got paid full price even though some one already did have of his work. it was win win lose. a win for the hyena brigade. a win for the other bounty hunter. the lost for shira. 'The nosey dogs of the death star pt l' a few months ago after bobus was done spying on shira, burner had a slight feeling that tarkin's new plans will bring the downfall of the republic. Also flash got a promotion a few weeks earlier. so burner gave bobus,flash and maverick a mission to spy on tarkin's men and recover intel on the death star. when they got there bobus had to hide. his armor is much different than tarkin's men but flash and mav's armor are the same as the troops. and no one but tarkin's troops was allowed at their base. while bobus is trying find the secreat room to all the information is at, maverick and flash trys to distract the troops with errands. all was going according to plan untill general takrin makes a surpise visit A.K.A a surprise inspection and trust me it WAS a surprise. Tarkin saw through our helmets we may fought back and escaped bobus got captured by tarkin's forces but maverick and flash escaped. a few days later burner to full reponsibility of trespsassing and freed bobus. but tarkin said. "if another one of your men invade any of my bases again there will be bigger consequences. but a week later burner gave us another mission about tarkin. 'The nosey dogs of the death star pt ll' even though the first try was bust burner wasn't about to give up. once again he gave us another job that involvs the death star. a few days later burner has found a secret mining facility where the owner is tarkin. so once again burner has ordered flash,bobus and maverick and this time burner joined us so we can't get in to any trouble. so there we are on the secret facility. many booby traps and snares was set on the neutral teritory. So there we were on an astroid secret science facility looking for clues of the death star. then out of no where maverick fell in one of the booby traps. while burner and flash is trying to take him out bobus was looking for troops patrolling the area. And there were. me and flash was talking to the troops telling them that we are just patrolling the area. but they didn't believe us. then out of no where burner got us out of trouble again by telling them that we were the highest ranking officers. the exussed us and let roam around the building. but the worse part is that the patroll men told tarkin about us and ordered them to come to his office. that was are que to get out of there. a few hours later maverick and flash was doing work around the ship, i got a transmisson from tarkin. he excussed us of trespassing again and ordered us to stand down. burner lied and ssaid we have no idea what your talking about and bobus suddenly cut to transmisson line making the computer to shut off. they got out of trouble for the last minute again. crashed and stranded the republic has finally broken the defensive lines of felucia and attacked it and the captain rex ordered the hyena brigade you riendforce the mission Bobus the jedi general and mavorick was on a gunship biginning to attack a flanking sniping squad on a hill but all of a sudden two vulture droids cam up and attack and hit the gunship and went down. it made a big crashed and killed 4 out of 12 people in it. ''A''ttributes weapon of choice: anything that works gear: dagahee jedi outfit planet: alderaan speices: human gender: male favorite food: anything that's not expired squad: hyena brigade rank: jedi master freinds: every one he can trusts times seen: at least once a week likes: blue lightsaber, credits, snipers, girls, and his command ship Dislikes: red lightsaber, scammers, spammers, hackers, cyber bullies, and the twilight saga strengths: enemy weak points, enemies weakness weakness: enemy strengths Category:Commander